


Picnic

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: A lunch date in the park.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Kudos: 18





	Picnic

Lucy let herself into the apartment to find Emmet fluttering about the kitchen. “Lucy! You’re home!” he cheered when he heard the door click shut. She laughed as she accepted a hug and a peck on the cheek in greeting. “Did class go well?”

“It did, they’re catching on so quick. What’s all the fuss about?”

“Well I thought since it’s such a nice day out, we should have a picnic for lunch!” She smiled as he bounced on his toes, eager for her approval.

“That sounds like a great idea, babe. Are we going to the park?”

“Yeah! The trees there are turning such beautiful colors! And I’m already almost done packing!”

Lucy laughed again, taking his hands and kissing his fingers. “How about you relax and let me finish up? What’s left?”

“Oh, just the thermos of iced tea and cups and a blanket-”

“Got it.” She made her way into the kitchen, smiling as he followed and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as she poured the tea into the thermos. “Babe, I can’t move like this,” she teased.

“Oh! Sorry.” Emmet released her, and she hurried to finish the packing, lifting the basket off the counter. She reached for his hand.

“We can cuddle all you like when we get to the park, okay?”

“Okay!”


End file.
